You Next
by sniperdude351
Summary: When a severed head and a note reading 'You Next' is found on a fence belonging to the brother of Queen Neeyutnee of Naboo, Lux and Ahsoka are sent to investigate the hostilities and catch the attacker on the Queen's brother's life, in an attempt to put yet another mysterious case to rest.
**Hello all! Welcome to another "Dr. Bonteri and Miss Tano" novel. Last time I wrote a story like this it was accepted very well so I decided to give this another swing and try to write another mystery murder book. The last one (Murder On Bordal) had many faults and was not written as well as it could have been, but things will be different this time. Last time I wrote based off of my own ideas, but this time the events of the story will be mostly inspired by true occurrences.**

 **So without further ado, sit back, relax, grab your magnifying glass and detective gear and join Dr. Bonteri and Miss Tano on their newest adventure.**

 **Chapter 1 "You Next"**

* * *

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Our ship neared the planets surface. Mine and Lux's presence had been requested by Senator Amidala on behalf of Queen Neeyutnee. Senator Amidala had heard through Master Skywalker about our success in solving the mysterious murder of King Jaff's son on Bordal just a few months ago and found it appropriate it use our services under the current situation. The case we were investigating this time struck very close to home with the Queen. A very threatening note had been discovered pinned to a wooden fence owned by her brother Garith which read "You Next". The note in itself was not so bad, but the note was not the only thing found on the fence. Just to the right of the suspicious letter, mounted on the fence post was a severed Shaak head.

Queen Neeyutnee immediately contacted Senator Amidala after hearing the news. Senator Amidala had served as a kind of mentor for Queen Neeyutnee. Although the two were already close, it was more on a political level, but during their time spent together the two had become more personally close. Trusting Senator Padme with her life, the Queen approved her request to have me and Lux investigate the scene.

"We're here." Lux said breaking the silence as the ship landed softly.

We made our way down the exit ramp and were immediately met by the Queen's police staff.

"Senator Bonteri. Padawan Tano. Thank you for joining us in our investigations." The captain greeted with a bow.

"It's no problem." Lux stated as we both bowed in return.

"Have you made any break throughs with solving the case?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," The captain answered as we made our way to another transport,"As expected there were no prints found that linked to a potential threat."

"No foot prints?"

"None. As far as we can tell, everything is clean."

"Well. As the saying goes. Nothing and no one is perfect. It just takes a good eye to find those hidden imperfections." I chimed in.

"You are most certainly right, my young friend. Maybe there's something you will see that we did not."

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

We arrived at the crime scene in just a few short minutes. The Queen's brother had not treated himself to the same amount of schooling as she had. Instead of getting an education, after grade school he had chosen to become a farmer and had been doing quite well until last year when a bad harvest set him 50,000 republic credits in debt. The loss had really hit him hard, and now on top of being in debt his life was at risk.

He lived in a normal sized house. Nothing too big, but definitely not small either. He had a barn and shed with a large amount of fenced in land for his animals. His property was perfectly inclosed by trees which circled the whole border. If one didn't know any better he would probably assume he were deep in the outskirts of Naboo, but his house was located just a few minutes away from the capital.

"Alright. Here's what we've got," the captain began as he welcomed us to the scene of the crime,"We've left everything exactly how it was so that you can make a proper examination. We haven't moved a thing."

Ahsoka immediately began walking around the post studying it up and down thoroughly. Seeing that she was already getting to work I decided to join her. I walked up to the note that had been pinned to the fence and started to observe it from different angles. Nothing seemed to stand out other than the fact that the attacker had written "You Next" rather than the grammatically correct "You're Next". This was only something minor, however.

"I'm assuming that you checked the note for prints, Captain?" I asked.

"Yes, we have. The note was clean. And please, call me Myles." He responded.

Upon hearing this I went back to searching. Nothing was standing out to me, and according to the look that danced across Ahsoka's face, nothing was popping out at her either. I continued to examine the scene standing at different positions. I tried tilting my head in different ways to cover more angles, but nothing was seeming to work; Nothing until..

"Wait, I might have something here." I announced as I walked closer to the paper.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked as she joined me.

"Look here," I started as I point to a certain spot on the paper,"When you tilt your head so that the light is hitting this part of the note in a certain way, you'll notice a small, circular impression left from a previous doodle."

"So? What does that help?" Myles asked.

"The attacker must have torn this sheet out of a notebook that he has used recently and one that he uses often. The pressure from the pen on the paper always leaves an impression on the page behind it. This is no major clue, but if in our investigations we happen to find a note book with this doodle drawn in it somewhere, then chances are we will also find, in the same note book, a page with the impression 'You Next' written on it, thus revealing our attacker." I finished.

"You're absolutely right. We didn't noticed that before!" Myles exclaimed.

"It's a good thought, Lux, and I commend you for having an eye to notice such a small detail, but think of how many people there are on Naboo and then think of how many note pads each one of them must own. The chances of finding that notepad are slim to none." Ahsoka noted.

"Then I guess we should narrow down our search radius by paying our victim a little visit and see if he can provide us with any leads." I replied.

"Of course. Right this way. I'll take you to him." Myles said as he led us to the Queen's brother.

* * *

 **If you're use to reading my fan fictions then you were probably expecting a short first chapter, a lot like the one you just read. I always write short chapters at first to see how a story will be accepted. That said, I hope you all enjoyed this starting chapter. I've learned a lot from my past Mystery genre story and plan to make this one 10 times better then the last.**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
